bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Hinamori
Introduction Hinamori, keep away fighter with good assist skills and ringout ability. Her stamina and combo damage may not be impressive, but her moves are generally safe, easy to hit, and has good recovery. Pro *Abusable Air A, Air O for keep away *B Rank damage output *360 and wall bounce on B *S series are safe and compact *easy to use Air S and Stun grab *Power Up, meteors with spiral down,enhanced ringout *Shunpo cancel loop *Both EX can be used from far away, tracking *Life regain pair up Con *Low stamina *No good practical EX combo, nor EX use Movelist Analysis S series S-Slash 1 *short reach, good tracking, S-Slash 2 *short reach, good tracking *no gap between S and Sx2, unparryable, safe on block S-Slash 3 *2 hit, good tracking, wall bounce *safe on block *tiny gap between Sx2 and Sx3, unparryable Air S-Standard Air Slash *easy to use, initiate close range combat GS-Over Swing Slash *compact and good tracking *spiral down, over the fence ringout Grab-Stun Grab *free combo afterward Special Moves A-Dake Tobiume *high priority projectile *tad slow in recovery *can be held for larger size, damage, and spiral knockdown *PU version is always max charged, ringout move B-Flame Ring & Slash *good tracking, 360 flame ring *OTG *wall bounce *good for catching tech *gurad crush during PU Air A-Air Dake Tobiume *same as A but angled at 45 degree *OTG Supers O-Flame Circle *slow start up time *360 and has vertical hit box *can hit multiple enemies *OTG Air O-Niren Dake Tobiume *fires two max charged tobiume projectile *covers a good amount of area, explosion range *effective corner combo *easy to use EX-Ground Flame *flame which tracks enemy and burns them for multiple hits *makes Hinamori vulnerable during the entire duration of move *can be dodged with ease *too risky to use Power Up *field effect, falling meteors with spiral down *further blast range with all moves *small increase in damage *maximizes ringout chances *different EX EX-Flame Bomb *tracks enemy once, sets a flame bomb after a set time, then explode *very hard to hit anyone *can be used in a combo agaisnt Yammy, B(1 hit), EX, Sx3 *Not practical to use Combo 1. Sx3, Sx3 *wall bounce combo *can replace the first Sx3 as sx2, B *sometime a second or even third wall bounce is possible, keep adding Sx3 *builds good reiatsu 2. Sx2, B(1 hit), O *risky, 360 O, chain *good for attacking multiple enemy *don't do much damage 3. Sx2, B, Air Ox1~3, Sx3 *High damage corner combo, devastating damage in PU 4. hits), R3 Forward or towards wall xN *shunpo loop combo *more consistent cancelling shunpo near a wall(leaning against wall position) *practical when there is a lot of reiatsu in PU state 5. Sx2, B(1 hit), PU, Sx2, B *PU combo Power Up Combo ''' 1. Air Ax1~3, A, Sx3 *projectile combo, last Sx3 works when near wall *ringout combo with Air A, A 2. Sx2, A *simple ringout combo Strategy '''Close Range *Sx4 #Tap Sx4 all the way, safe and compact Mid Range *Air A #safe keep away poke #cancel to Air O if you need to stay above ground or to secure landing safety *Air O #best assist move, high chance of saving teammates *Air S #start close range combat #grab if blocked